A partially lined disk brake with particular lift-protection of the generic type with pull-suspension of the friction linings is already known from FIG. 2 of DE 10 2014 202 944 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The pull-support is provided here independently of the direction of rotation.
DE 28 04 808 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a brake which permits successive pull and push support, or the reverse sequence, and for this purpose has quite particular tolerances.
In respect of comfort criteria, in the generic or known disk brakes with pull suspension there is often the complaint that functional and fabrication play which has necessarily precise tolerances but unavoidably has to be made available in the guidance and support means between the holder and lining can cause what is referred to as reversing clicks when the brake is activated after a change of direction of travel.